1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to blowers, and more particularly to a grass clippings blower connected to the discharge opening of a grass cutting unit of a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The grass clippings blower is used for transmitting grass clippings as entrained on air flows from a grass cutting unit disposed between front and rear wheels of a vehicle (midmount mower) or at the front of the vehicle (front-mount mower) to a grass catcher mounted at the rear of the vehicle. For this purpose, the blower is connected to a grass discharge opening defined laterally of the blade housing of the grass cutting unit.
The blower desirably is lightweight to little affect the right and left weight balance of the grass cutting unit. Further, the blower has rotary blades and a housing supporting the blades which are formed of a resin such as vinyl chloride to avoid adhesion thereto of grass clippings.
However, the blower housing formed of a resin has the disadvantage that its peripheral inside walls tend to wear quickly through frictional contact with sand and pebbles delivered thereto along with grass clippings.
Conventionally, therefore, the blower of a mower used under conditions laden with sand and pebbles has a liner of steel sheet applied along its peripheral inside walls. This measure, however, fails to provide a drastic solution, only prolonging the duration of service till the liner becomes worn. It has the further disadvantages that noise is produced by the sand and pebbles colliding with the liner, and that the blower with a thick liner has an increased weight.